Si loin, trop loin, de mon coeur
by flogudule
Summary: OS.Aimer est le plus beau des sentiments qui existent diton… Pourtant, lorsque l’autre est trop loin, lorsque son cœur se déchire de douleur face à l’absence, Hermione se trouve désemparée, perdue, face au monde sans Harry….


**_Si loin, trop loin de mon cœur_**

Je cherche sa main… A chaque peine, je voudrais m'appuyer sur son épaule… A chaque joie, j'aimerais me jeter dans ses bras…

Je l'aime.

Je l'aime des mois… mais il n'est pas là.

Il est loin, si loin de moi…

Il est à des milliers de kilomètres de moi, si loin en Angleterre… Et je crains qu'il en soit de même pour son cœur envers le mien.  
Pense-t-il encore à moi ?  
Suis-je encore celle qu'il disait aimer ou ne suis-je plus qu'une douce amie ?  
A-t-il trouvé une fille formidable, son cœur m'a-t-il peu à peu oubliée ?  
Suis encore la flamme de son cœur ou un souvenir sans grand sentiment ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Si, il y a une chose dont j'ai une profonde certitude : je l'aime. Je ne sais s'il m'aime encore, s'il m'aimait vraiment mais je suis absolument certaine que je l'aime.

Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et mon cœur se déchirerait de désespoir s'il m'annonçait que son cœur m'a oubliée… Mais on ne peut obliger à aimer…

S'il me dit qu'il ne m'aime plus et bien tant pis, j'aurai tout de même connu le bonheur durant de nombreuses années… Pour connaître ensuite le plus noir des désespoirs mais je sais que si il dit ne plus m'aimer, c'est qu'il en est certain.

En attendant, me voici ici, sur une terrasse au soleil, le cœur rongé par l'inquiétude à l'idée que mon amour ne soit plus partagé et la peau refroidie par la peur.

Là-bas, il travaille énormément ; sans doute ses rares moments de temps libre sont-ils occupés à se reposer et à profiter de ses premières véritables vacances avec tous les Weasley.

C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne pas trop m'écrire, de profiter de ses instants de liberté pour faire des choses essentielles telles que se changer la tête ou s'amuser avec ses amis.  
Je l'en ai supplié ardemment mais au fond de moi, mon cœur se serrait et lui hurlait déjà de ne pas m'écouter, de m'écrire sans cesse, chaque jour, de ne jamais oublier de me dire qu'il m'aimait… ! Maintenant, la tristesse et la peur ont envahi mon cœur et je ne peux que me reprocher de lui avoir instamment demandé de ne pas m'écrire….

Il me manque… il me manque énormément…

Et lui ? Pense-t-il souvent à moi ? Mon éloignement l'obsède-t-il comme le sien me hante ? Ressent-il lui aussi ce manque immense, cet arrachement du cœur que je ressens ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais rien.

Et je doute. Je doute car il est si loin… Sans nouvelle, je ne sais s'il pense parfois à moi… Je ne sais s'il ne m'a pas oubliée où remplacée dans son cœur… Loin de lui, mon cœur se sent fragile, en cristal, alors que jamais son amour ne peut venir le rassurer et le consolider…  
Je lui fais entièrement confiance et pourtant…. Je ne puis chasser de mon esprit l'idée qu'il est en train de m'oublier…

Mon cœur est au bord de la déchirure et donc j'ai peur… Si seulement il pouvait être là…

Juste une minute… pouvoir entendre le son de sa voix me comblerait de joie… mais il est terriblement éloigné….

Je ne puis le joindre et lui ne le fera pas non plus… Bientôt un mois que c'est ainsi…

Un mois qu'aucune joie n'arrive à illuminer mon cœur tant la peine étouffe et enveloppe mon cœur d'une armure de douleur.

Je me sens si faible, si démunie sans lui… La moitié de mon cœur est désespérément éloignée de moi et je n'arrive pas à me défendre lorsqu'on me fait mal.  
Quand je ris, mon âme pleure. Le soir, dans mon lit, je tente de plonger dans les bras de Morphée pour le retrouver dans mes rêves mais mes yeux pleurent de ne plus le voir. Mon corps dépérit de ne plus sentir la douceur de ses caresses.  
Mes lèvres cherchent les siennes sans en percevoir la douceur.

Où est-il ? Pense-t-il à moi ?

Mon cœur et mon corps l'appelle, de toutes leurs forces !

J'ai besoin de lui ! Tellement besoin de lui… J'ai l'impression que j'étouffe quand je le pleurs, que je vais mourir de douleur quand je pense à lui et que mon cœur est un cristal brisé tant j'ai mal…

Il est ma vie, mon rayon de soleil, le seul qui fait rayonner mon cœur par sa seule présence…

Et lui ? Que suis-je pour lui ? Il m'a promis de m'aimer toujours, de ne jamais m'oublier… Je l'aime et je lui fais confiance…  
Mais après un mois… Un mois de séparation, un mois de douleur pour moi… Ne m'a-t-il pas peu à peu effacé de sa vie ?  
A-t-il découvert qu'il préférait la vie sans moi, une vie plus libre et avec moins de soucis ?

Lorsque l'on se retrouvera dans un mois, ne trouvera-t-il pas l'existence difficile avec moi et ne me jugera-t-il pas bien éloignée de ses souvenirs ? Moins jolie, moins drôle, moins intelligente…. L'attirerais-je encore ? J'ai peur, tellement peur qu'il m'ait effacé de sa vie…  
J'ai du mal à analyser mes sentiments pour une fois… C'est bien mon problème d'ailleurs, cette obsession à tout analyser, à vouloir comprendre le moindre changement de sentiment !

Je ne vis plus, j'analyse tout pour chercher la faille…

Pourtant, grâce à lui, j'arrive parfois à me défaire de cette habitude, lorsqu'il me rassure tant que je crois en l'avenir…. A ces moments-là, seulement, je me laisse vivre ! Je laisse resplendir notre amour et c'est là que je ressens vraiment le bonheur !

Il m'arrive souvent de repenser à lui et aux nombreux formidables moments qu'on a passés. Ces doux souvenirs m'insufflent d'abord une douce joie, revivre ces événements me rend Harry plus proche et son visage et son rire m'apparaissent à nouveau clairement…

Et puis la joie disparaît pour faire place à une très douloureuse nostalgie… Les agréables instants que je viens de revivre, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il se déroule à nouveau bientôt ! Il me manque trop…

Son souvenir renforce la peine que j'ai déjà pour son éloignement… Je l'aime, je l'aime tellement fort….

Mais me voilà maintenant, assise face à la mer, à contempler le soleil couchant alors que mes yeux pleurent son absence. Je me sens seule, si seule… Le chant des cigales me berce et m'apaise doucement sans pourtant que l'eau ne cesse de ruisseler sur mon visage.

La température est agréable mais j'ai froid… Très froid tant il me manque…

Dans un gémissement, je l'appelle, espérant qu'il entendra mon appel à travers les milliers de kilomètres…

« Harry… Je t'en prie Harry, viens… »

Alors que ces quelques mots meurent sur mes lèvres, je sens soudain un doux frôlement derrière moi, deux bras qui s'enroulent tendrement autour de ma taille et un murmure qui arrive à mon oreille :

« Je suis là Mioe… Me voilà, pour toi… »

Harry ! Il est là !

Il est venu, pour moi ! Oh, je l'aime, comme je l'aime !

Je me retourne alors pour dévorer des yeux ce visage si aimé qui m'avait tant manqué et je l'embrasse avec passion !

« J'ai écourté mon voyage Mione, tu me manquais trop ! Je t'aime… »

Moi aussi je l'aime, je l'aime plus que tout, pour l'Eternité !

* * *

Voilà, c'était un tout petit OS, un petit peu spécial mais qui me tient à cœur…

Review please…


End file.
